To Protect You
by Hane no Miko
Summary: After the events in Shura country, Sakura and Syaoran find themselves lost without their companions. And with no way to know what type of world they will find, all they have is each other.
1. The Darkeyed Planet

**To Protect You  
By: Hane no Miko (link no miko + Koorino Megumi)**

_This fic directly follows the events of Chapter 66 in the manga. We took the darker elements of the series and went with those, so this probably won't be as bright as the original, but we hope you enjoy it!_

**Chapter 1: The Dark-eyed Planet**

They landed gracelessly, Sakura held tightly in Syaoran's arms as Mokona clung to his hair. The warp that stole them from Ashura-ou's world swirled around them violently before dispersing, taking what little light there had been. Alone in the dark, Syaoran blinked and tried to get his bearings as Sakura pulled away from him, a shocked look on her face.

"Syaoran-kun, are you ok? I'm so sorry, did I crush you?"

He shook his head and smiled for her. "No, princess, I'm fine."

"I'm so glad."

Syaoran nodded, keeping his smile and hoping she knew it was there despite the lack of light. "I wonder where we are now..." he thought aloud, squinting in the dark. He stood, reaching to take Sakura's hand in his, lest they get separated.

"Maybe there's a town nearby?" the princess offered, looking around as well.

Syaoran frowned, hoping she was right. "Stay close," he instructed, and, choosing a direction, began to walk.

Sakura nodded and followed, still holding tightly to his hand. His cheeks felt a little warmer for the contact, but he wouldn't let himself be distracted. He didn't know where they were or what kinds of dangers awaited them.

"Mokona, do you sense a feather?"

The small creature shook his head sadly from his perch on Sakura's shoulder. "No, Mokona feels nothing."

Syaoran sighed, but nodded. "Alright. For now, finding shelter is more important." He turned to Sakura, hoping she could see him in the darkness. "Are you tired, princess?"

"No, I said I'm fine," she answered, just the slightest hint of a pout on her lips, and Syaoran nodded back hesitantly. "But thank you for worrying," she added quietly.

Syaoran smiled faintly at that comment and continued ahead, unconsciously rubbing her fingers a bit with his. But he stopped in his tracks a moment later, putting a hand to his lips and hoping she would see it. There had been a noise somewhere nearby... Syaoran closed his eyes and listened carefully. Beside him, Sakura didn't make a sound, though Mokona scrabbled on her shoulder, likely surprised by their sudden stop.

The noise repeated itself, and Syaoran turned to the side, opening his eyes and squinting again into the darkness. A faint light was now visible--and not at too great of a distance, it seemed, rapidly growing closer. "Someone's coming," he whispered, letting go of Sakura's hand and taking a step forward so that she was behind him. "Hello?" he called uncertainly, "Is someone there?"

His call was met with gasps of surprise and several noises as at least one of the approaching people fell to the ground.

"A spirit!" one of the boys who still stood yelled, taking a quick step back. Around him, the word passed on among hushed and scared whispers while the person on the ground moaned.

Syaoran shook his head, hands held placatingly before him. "No, we're not spirits, we're travelers. Please, we're lost-"

"Don't let it near, it'll hurt you," the same boy who had first spoken said, standing before the others in the same way Syaoran was protecting Sakura. The torch he held wasn't enough light to show his features, but Syaoran was sure he could see hints of a scowl on the other's face.

"No, we don't want to hurt you," Sakura said from behind him, but Syaoran only moved to block her more fully. If anything happened to her...

A vision of Ashura-ou holding onto his lover's clothes flashed through Syaoran's mind, but he quickly shook the thought away. _That will not happen._

But the boys apparently had no intention of fighting them. "Let's get out of here," the smallest one pleaded, tugging the sleeve of the boy who had spoken before. The leader continued to eye the pair for a moment, torch held high, but then he nodded his assent, and the group immediately turned as one, all pretense of bravery dissolving as they yelled and ran as fast as they could, one of the larger boys grabbing the one who had fallen and dragging him after them.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Wait!" he cried, and, clasping his princess's hand, took off at the fastest run he could manage. "We're not spirits!" he called after them, but they didn't slow, and he grimaced, speeding up. He was now holding Sakura's weight as he ran faster than she could manage, sweeping her right off her feet. At this, he couldn't help but be reminded of the last day they'd spent together back home, and it distracted him enough that he stumbled, just managing to keep his balance but preventing him from catching up.

_They should at least lead us back to their town_, he assured himself, though the idea of entering a town chasing a group of young boys didn't sit well with him. But they couldn't exactly stay out here. He would just have to explain the situation once they got there.

"Syaoran-kun...!"

Sakura's voice pulled him back from his thoughts, and he stopped completely, turning to look at her. Her hair was blown about and messy, and she had a strained look on her face. Guilt assaulted him, and he released her hand.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but..."

"Spirits spirits!" Mokona sung happily, doing a tiny dance on Sakura's shoulder. "Boo!"

"I need to find out where they're going. Perhaps they'll lead us to a place to stay tonight," Syaoran tried to assure her, ignoring the tiny white creature.

"They don't seem to want us around..."

He smiled, the moonlight shining just enough for her to see his expression. "It'll be okay, I promise. I won't leave you." _Never that._

Sakura beamed at him. "I know." Then she pursed her lips, looking after the bobbing torch that marked the retreating boys. "Should we keep running?"

Syaoran frowned. "Are you ready?" She nodded, and he started off again, but he kept his pace more moderate, going slowly at first so that she had time to get used to running before he sped up. He hoped the torch would stay visible for long enough that they wouldn't lose the boys, but he didn't want to hurt his princess by running too fast.

_It's probably better to be far behind them. We don't want the townspeople to think that we're trying to scare their children._

Reminded of the events in Spirit, he gave the princess's hand a squeeze, glancing at her. This time, he wouldn't let them get separated, whatever happened. He would keep his promise. His heart thudded when she squeezed his hand right back, a small, slightly scared smile on her face.

Turning to Mokona to regain his composure, Syaoran tried to keep his voice neutral. "Mokona, if you sense anything, please let us know."

"Mokona will!"

Nodding to the magical creature, Syaoran followed the fading light of the lantern until more lights shown faintly in the distance, the outline of a town shining dully in the moonlight. Feeling a surge of triumph that he'd been correct in where the children were going, he sped up.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"I see lights! There's a town ahead, princess. If we can get lodgings for the night..." He trailed off, suddenly wary. Hopefully the town wouldn't react badly to them, like in Spirit. From the actions of the children, he couldn't quite tell, but they needed a place to stay, and this was the only town they'd found.

_And until we find Fye-san and Kurogane-san..._

Would they have switched worlds with them? Had they even been in Ashura-ou's world? Syaoran had never wanted to involve others in his quest for the feathers, but they were friends now and losing them was difficult.

_No, they're alright. They have to be._

Nearing the town, Syaoran pulled himself from his thoughts and slowed his pace, glancing back at Sakura and, seeing her panting, he stopped completely.

"We'll go in in a minute," he said softly to her, before she could waste her breath questioning his sudden stop. He looked at the town, trying to survey it in the dim light.

Each new world was so different that it was hard to tell much about it at sight, but as well as Syaoran could gauge, this one didn't seem very advanced--perhaps along the same lines as Spirit had been. The houses were tidy cottages of stone with thatched roofs, and the town was full of neat dirt paths around the edges and cobbled streets in its heart. Soft sounds of horses could be heard, and stables were visible in various places. Otherwise it was quiet, most of the residents likely sleeping. A dog barked somewhere in the distance. The only real sound was that of the boys, scampering through town--together.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. Shouldn't they be headed to their homes? _Where are they all going?_

"Wait!" he called again, probably too softly for them to hear, but the last thing he wanted to do was cause a ruckus and wake the other residents. "Wait here, princess," he directed, gently untangling his fingers from hers. He gave her a reassuring smile as she clasped her hands before her in worry. "I'll be back in a minute," he promised.

"Be careful," Sakura replied, lips pursed, and even Mokona gave him a stern pout.

Syaoran kept his smile. "I will." And without giving them time to protest, he left her and Mokona at the short wooden fence on the edge of the town, running after the boys again.

They were fast, and on the dark and unfamiliar streets, he nearly lost sight of them several times. He had no idea where it was they could be going, but he was sure he should reach them before they got to wherever they were headed.

Something crashed in the distance, and he skidded to a halt along with the lantern light. One of the boys must have tripped.

"Please wait! We're just looking for some help!"

Whispered voices carried back to him on the wind, and then the boys were off again. Syaoran spared a second to sigh, and then he too was running.

The children finally stopped in a large open area with a fountain that most likely acted as the town center. Syaoran slowed to a stop with them, keeping his hands before him to show he meant no harm.

"Please, we aren't here to hurt you--"

"The spirit! It's here!"

A bright light sparked near the fountain, illuminating the area, and Syaoran covered his eyes quickly. When he pulled his arms down, he took in a sharp breath.

The children weren't alone anymore.

"Please," Syaoran started, looking at the small crowd of men who now stood before him, the children clutching at their sleeves. He tried to sound as reasonable as he could, hoping they would be more receptive to his request than the boys had been. "We're travelers, and we're just looking for-"

"Spirits!" one child cried, and the others seemed to take it as a cue, breaking out in a chorus of, "Spirits, spirits!"

One of the men held up a hand, and they immediately grew silent. This one stepped out of the crowd, standing just a few feet before Syaoran. His torch was held so that it cast a shadow over his face rather than lighting it up, but his posture was very formal--cold, it seemed, in this situation--and Syaoran could tell from his neat, well-groomed appearance and rich robes that he was someone of importance.

"What is your purpose here, spirit?" he asked, his tone clipped and his mouth twisting in what seemed to be a sneer. Syaoran hoped that was simply a trick of the light.

"I told you, I'm not a spirit!" the young man repeated, though he was fairly certain by now that it was useless to say, "Please, we're just travelers, and we're looking for a place-"

"He came out of the sky, Your Worship!" interrupted one of the boys, doing his best to hide behind the man's robe, "In a ball of darkness!"

"He's an evil spirit!" piped up another, shaking a tiny fist at Syaoran, "He's here to kill us, like you said!"

"We won't hurt you!" Syaoran protested, holding out his hands in a placating gesture, looking to the man for reason, at the very least.

But it seemed the situation was not going to improve. "Fiend!" The man shook his torch at Syaoran, which caused it to illuminate both his sneer and his hard, dark eyes. "It is exactly as I have said," he announced to the crowd, "The heretics who left our village have brought the spirits upon us. We are being punished for their actions!"

Syaoran's eyes narrowed at the man's words, and, eyeing his expression, the young man took a step back, his mind screaming that danger was coming.

_But the princess is still at the gates. I have to keep them away from her!_

Syaoran was sure that he hadn't so much as glanced in the direction of his princess. Even so, as if on cue, one of the children--a larger boy with round cheeks in a plain shirt and baggy pants--stepped up from behind the men and announced, "He's not the only one! There was another spirit with him!"

Syaoran's eyes widened, his stomach bottoming out. _No!_ He wouldn't let any of them _near_ his princess. Without another thought, the young man struck, targetting the men rather than the children, his foot connecting with the face of the leader holding the torch.

Caught off-guard, the man was sent sprawling, his torch flying out of his hand to land on the cobbled street. The light was snuffed out by its journey. Though there were other torches amongst the members of the crowd, this plunged the front of the group into near-absolute darkness, but Syaoran would not be deterred, immediately sending kicks flying at those nearest to him before they could even register what was happening.

Unfortunately, it seemed that some of the men, having seen the boys' fear, had come to the crowd bearing weapons with which to defend themselves. Syaoran suddenly found himself assaulted, not only by the kicks and punches of some of the more burly members of the crowd, but by torches, slabs of wood, fireplace pokers, pitchforks, and various other items.

Under normal circumstances, Syaoran would not have been so quick to engage such a sizable group of armed foes, but with his princess in danger, he would never hesitate, whatever the odds.

But there were too many of them, and some had little interest in the fight and more interest in finding the other "spirit" before it got away. As much as Syaoran struggled, he could not keep all the men back, especially not when he was busy fighting off those who were after him. And with the children helping the enemies, eager to point in the direction from which the "spirits" had come, soon several of the men were on their way back toward the village's front gates.

_I can't let this happen. I **won't!**_

"Sakura!" Syaoran cried, struggling to disengage from the battle so that he could run to his princess and protect her. But they were ahead of him, and the men near him were too close for him to simply bolt. "Sakura! _Sakura_!"

_Please hear me. You have to run!_

So intent was the young man on getting a warning to his princess that he didn't sense the man coming up behind him--on his right side. It was a small man, wearing dirty overalls over a torn white shirt. A piece of hay was held between his teeth, and, despite the hour, he looked every bit as if he had just come out of a field--right down to the pitchfork in his hand. But Syaoran never saw a bit of it. The heavy object hit him full in the back of his head, connecting with a resounding _crack_ that sent the young man sprawling to the ground, his world fading to black.

Meanwhile, the princess _had_ heard Syaoran's cries, but she would not run despite her fear--not when he was still out there in the dark where she could not see him.

"Syaoran-kun!" she cried, taking a step toward the village, squinting her eyes and trying hard to spot him amongst the shadowed bodies in front of her. She began to run forward, looking every way as she did so, frightened of the dark, uninviting place. But she had to find him! They would only leave together.

Mokona whimpered on her shoulder, but he did not complain, and the girl patted him to comfort him as she moved deeper into the village, finally drawing near to the place where the battle was raging.

Sakura let out a gasp, her hands flying to her mouth, as she heard Syaoran let out a cry of pain. She froze in place, shaking, watching one of the shaodwed figures collapse. _No!_ Her eyes welled up immediately with tears, and she could not hold back her scream. "_Syaoran_!"

But she could do no more than that as suddenly a hand was on her arm, gripping her tightly and pulling her back.

"Don't even," came a harsh female voice as she fought to pull away.

Sakura tried to turn her head to see who it was, but another hand came out of the darkness then, clutching her other arm. This person plucked Mokona off her shoulder, holding the creature against his or her body, as evidenced by the being's muffled protests. "Come on," directed this other attacker--a male.

Sakura continued to struggle, fighting as desperately as she could, gaze focused on the shadow lying prone on the ground, being surrounded by the men who had attacked him. "Syaoran-kun! Syaoran-kun!" she cried, wishing that her voice could wake him--make him get up and come this way. He would free her, and they would leave this place together...

But Syaoran didn't move, and one of Sakura's captors clamped a hand over her mouth. "Quiet!" Eyes widening and fighting every bit of the way, the princess was dragged from the scene.


	2. Lightened Shadows

Disclaimer: We don't own _Tsubasa_, meaning we don't own any of those familiar names and people and all that (that would be Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona, for those keeping score). We do, however, own Daeron and Mei. And, uh, the plot. Or something.

Author's Note: We'd like to extend a thank you to Mercury Gold for pointing out we had anonymous reviews disabled. We didn't even realise, so thank you bunches for pointing that out to us!

We'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed so far, because reviews make us feel happy. Happy is good! Also, we realise we might take a bit of time between chapters, but that doesn't mean we're abandoning this fic. It just means that college is hard, being out of college is hard, and that those two facts are not very friendly to the act of ficcing. So please bear with us, and thanks for the support!

* * *

**To Protect You  
By: Hane no Miko (link no miko + Koorino Megumi)**

**Chapter 2: Lightened Shadows**

The moonlight gave little help to Sakura. From the way her captors were standing, she could only see their outlines. She knew from voice and body type that there was a man and a woman, but she could see nothing else, and they were dragging her away; away from the town, from help, from _Syaoran_.

And her struggling didn't seem to affect them in the slightest.

"L-let me go! I have to go back! Syaoran-kun...!"

"You're going to hurt yourself if you don't stop struggling, little missy."

"Let go!"

"We're not going to, so you'd be doing yourself a favor if you'd just _come_ before somebody sees us!"

Sakura hesitated for a second at the woman's words, wondering why these people would be concerned with being seen. After all, weren't they just the same as those within the town? But the fact still remained that Syaoran was _there_ and she was _here_.

"Let go!" she repeated. Useless or not, she refused to give up.

"Would you quit it already?" the woman snapped. Then, apparently to her partner, "What are we gonna do about this?"

The male silhouette shrugged. "I dunno. But if she keeps this up, we're gonna hurt her. And I don't think that would be a good thing." The hand on her arm didn't losen any, though. Sakura felts tears of frustration well up but shook them away. Crying wouldn't help Syaoran _or_ her. But if she could reason with these people, just maybe...

"Please, my friend! I have to help him!"

The man shook his head. "Not like that, you aren't. You and your, uh... What is this thing, anyway?" He held up Mokona by the ears. Only then did Sakura notice that the magical creature didn't seem phased by any of this.

"Mokona..."

"Mokona is Mokona!"

The woman eyed the creature, leaning toward him. "Never seen a mokona before."

"Mokona isn't an 'a'!" the creature exclaimed, swinging from his captor's hand, "Mokona is Mokona!"

Sakura couldn't help smiling at her friend's behavior. And she wondered, if Mokona could be this calm about these two people, if he could joke and be so happy, did that mean that she wasn't in danger after all? But if that was true, why wouldn't they let her go back to help Syaoran?

The woman eyed Mokona curiously for a moment, but then she turned her gaze back to the princess. "Anyway, we're not there yet, so would you just walk with us? There's nowhere else for you to go."

"But my friend-" Sakura began to protest again.

"I told you!" the woman burst out, "You can't do anything like that, so just _come on_!"

"Hey, Mei," the man said, reaching out and touching her shoulder. Sakura blinked. "A little harsher there?" The woman said nothing, and the man tugged gently on Sakura's arm. "Hey, little missy. How about a name for us? I'm Daeron."

"S-Sakura..."

"Sakura, hm? Pretty name." And, amazingly, the hand on her arm loosened, not quite completely, but enough that Sakura felt she could break away if she truly wanted to.

She didn't move.

"This is going to sound really, really lame, but just trust us, okay? You can't help your friend."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, but she didn't stop walking. "I have to! He's always helping me, I can't just leave him!"

"Sometimes you can't do anything, even if you want to," the woman stated flatly.

The princess looked at her to find that she still seemed decidedly tense, but her grip, too, had loosened, and she had turned her head away. Sakura frowned, but she felt herself beginning to relax. She was fairly certain these two didn't mean her any harm. But even so, she couldn't just leave Syaoran behind. So, keeping her voice firm, she insisted, "I have to try."

The woman made a frustrated noise and kept walking, and Sakura looked to the boy--Daeron--pleadingly. "Please, let me go back for him."

He looked at her for a moment, then shook his head. "No, we won't allow that. You'll just get captured too, and then what would you do? I'm sorry, little missy, but you can't go back."

Sakura just stared at them, a weight settling in her stomach and making her feel ill. If she gave up now, she'd just be abandoning him. But if she went back..._ I... I can't just leave him...! ...I won't!_

She wrenched her arm away from Daeron and turned on her heels, ready to dash back to Syaoran and save him. Mokona made a surprised sound behind her, but she didn't care. If she didn't go now, if she didn't save him, how could she live with herself? Syaoran went through numerous pains, coming to save her burned, scarred, beat up, hurting so much, and she'd just _let_ two strangers tell her she couldn't save him?

_I have to do something!_

"No you don't!" She rammed into something--Mei--and then they both had her again, each holding onto one of Sakura's arms.

"No! I can't just leave him! No, please!"

"Mei... Do something, please?"

"Yeah, like what? Ah, forget it."

Mei's grip tightened around her, the woman's breathing abruptly growing heavy, and Sakura gasped in surprise as she felt something grab her ankle, holding her in place. She struggled against whatever it was, but it didn't give in the least, keeping her where she stood. And even as she struggled, a second grabbed her other ankle.

"No! Let me go!" the princess protested, desperate now. _Syaoran!_

"Let me know if you see anyone coming," Mei directed Daeron, ignoring her, "We'd better not try to move any farther until she calms down."

Daeron nodded, stepping away from them and disappearing into the darkness.

"Just let me go back to him!" Sakura pleaded. The tears were welling up in her eyes again, and this time she couldn't hold them back.

Mei glared at her. "Daeron already told you, there's no point in us letting you get captured, too! Jeez, don't you think about anyone besides yourself?"

Sakura jerked as though the other woman had slapped her. She hadn't... "I didn't mean..."

"Of course you didn't," the woman snapped, her tone disagreeing with her words. Sakura looked down, closing her eyes and willing her tears away. If she lost her focus now, she'd never find Syaoran again. Or Fye or Kurogane, either.

A few minutes later, and the shadowed man rejoined them. Sakura wished more than anything that she could get a good look at the pair. Mokona seemed to trust them, and she trusted Mokona, but still... Faceless people were a bit too unnerving.

"I think the princess has calmed down some," Daeron said, and Sakura jerked her head up to stare at him. _How did they know...?_ He must have noticed something was wrong, because he titled his head to the side. "Did I say something weird?" Sakura blinked, confused.

"Maybe she didn't like the nickname," Mei said simply, and Daeron laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant you were acting like a spoiled princess. So I called you one."

Sakura continued to look at them, hoping he would explain exactly why he thought that, but Daeron just shook his head at her. "We should go."

Mei considered this for a moment. Sakura barely caught her faint nod in the darkness, and the princess gasped in shock as whatever was holding her in place abruptly let go.

"Don't try to run again, all right?" Mei asked, voice pained.

Sakura pursed her lips. She wanted more than anything to go after Syaoran, but she could tell by now that there was no way for her to simply run away from these people.

_I need to focus. If I wait for now and make them believe I'm going with them, maybe I can find a chance to escape..._

She was not a strategist, but it was all she could count on for the moment, so she gave a faint nod back, following as the two began to walk.

* * *

Everything was dark. He awoke slowly, painfully, his joints pulled taut, his muscles clenched, bones broken. When he tried to move all he found was pain--at least one rib was broken, he was sure of that much. His arms were strung up, raised above his head, and the weight of his body pulled the already straining muscles, even though his feet were able to touch the floor.

_Where... Sakura!_

As always, his thoughts turned to his princess, but between the darkness and the pain he knew there was no way for him to find her. Not that those things had stopped him before.

He tried to struggle against his bonds, find the weakness in the chains holding him, but pain crashed over him and he was forced to stop, panting. The throbbing in the back of his head didn't help matters any, either, and it took him longer than he'd like to sort his scrambled thoughts.

Sounds from far away reached him through the inky blackness, and he perked his ears, trying to hear. Unfortunately, the noises were so soft and inaudible he couldn't make them out. He hoped that if they got closer, however, it would be like his experience in Hanshin and he still wouldn't be able to understand them.

It was the only way he'd know if his princess was alive and safe and _away _from here.

The mumbling slowly grew louder, and in his hazy vision he caught two men, both clad in robes like the man he'd kicked, enter the room. They must have noticed he was awake, because one of the men said something to his companion before making his way over to Syaoran.

Whatever was in the drink he forced down Syaoran's throat worked fast, and the boy only had a few moments to be grateful that the men spoke in gibberish before everything went black.

_Sakura..._

* * *

Sakura looked around her, the blank stark walls of the cave almost claustrophobic. Mokona sat atop her shoulder, quiet, which only added to the foreboding sense in Sakura's stomach. Ahead of them, Daeron and Mei walked slowly, not talking.

When the cave they were walking through opened out, however, all that changed.

"Here you go, little missy," Daeron said, sweeping his arm out to indicate the huge cavern they had just stepped into.

The walls were lined with pads that were covered in sparse bedding, and a fire was already blazing in the center of the cavern, complete with a pot hanging over it, steam rising invitingly from the contents. There were stores of food in one corner with a tiny makeshift shelving unit of dishes nearby, along with a larger basin, presumably for washing. Several people milled about, looking up curiously as the four entered and murmuring amongst themselves a bit.

With the light from the cave shining on them, Sakura could also finally see her captors clearly. They were both older than she was--perhaps Fye's age. Mei had bronze skin and pale hair that was held in a braid. Her pants and shirt were worn, although they seemed to be of once-relatively good quality.

Sakura looked down at her own clothes, given to her by Ashura-ou before they'd been forced from his world, and had a sudden image of these clothes in a few years' time. She doubted they'd fare much better.

Daeron had tanned skin and short, messy black hair, and like a few of the other people milling about, he had long tapered ears similar to Ashura-ou's. His clothes were more worn than Mei's and of a less fine quality.

"We found a visitor," Mei announced, drawing the young world-traveler's attention. "This is Sakura." A few people muttered and looked, but most just gave a cursory glance and turned away. Ignorning them and sniffing at the air a bit, Mei smiled faintly and glanced back at the girl. "That smells ready. You hungry?"

Sakura blinked. Mei was still being very brisk and matter-of-fact, but her demeanor was much calmer than it had been outside. Even so, the princess was about to dismiss the offer when she realized, to her surprise, that she was actually quite famished. "Yes, please," she replied politely.

Mei nodded, heading over to get bowls. "What about you, Daeron?"

"Starving," he replied, grinning. "Lately, I don't think that's anything new."

Heading towards the large pot, he used the bowls Mei handed him, scooping out a bit of soup and holding a bowl towards Sakura. She took it with only a little hesitation as Daeron gave another bowl to Mokona. He filled another and gave it to Mei, and then found a seat on one of the cots along the side of the cave.

"So, Sakura," he said, sniffing the contents of his bowl and then sighing happily. "I love soup. We have it every damn day, but I love it anyway."

"Um..."

He took a sip and then bit his lip, eyes widening in shock. Sakura leaned forward, concerned, while Mokona bounced around and gulped down his own serving.

"Waaai, it's hot! Mokona's mouth is hot!"

"Reckless." Mei shook her head, smiling faintly, and began to blow on her bowl. Sakura couldn't help laughing slightly at the look Daeron gave the woman in return.

Daeron turned to the princess then, grinning warmly at her, grey eyes squinted nearly shut. "Feeling better, little missy?" he asked, sounding genuinely pleased.

The princess's eyes widened at the comment, and she swallowed hard as thoughts of Syaoran resurfaced in her mind. Looking down, she blew on her soup, nodding a bit feebly. She was calmer now, at least.

_But he's still out there. How can I go after him?_

"Mmm," Daeron mumbled before going back to his soup. Mei gave Sakura a strange look before continuing to eat.

They finished eating in silence (except for Mokona's silly songs as he bounced from shoulder to shoulder), and finally Mei set her bowl down on the ground. Sakura looked over at the older woman, a look of confusion drawing her brows together, but Mei simply stood.

"Are you finished?"

Sakura blinked at the hand Mei held out, then nodded slowly and handed her bowl over. From his place beside her, Dearon held his own bowl out, but Mei ignored him.

"Heeeey, I served you your bowl!"

"I never asked you to."

"Mokona's mouth is on fire!"

Daeron scowled at her, and Mei snatched the bowl from his hand, dropping all three in the wash basin before coming back to the fire and taking a seat.

"So...you probably have questions."

Sakura blinked at the woman for a moment, still a bit thrown-off by the contrast in her behavior. But at the same time, she was curious. Was she really inviting the princess to ask anything? Sakura knew what questions she and her friends usually started with--did these people know of any legends, any strange occurrences, did anything mention a feather... But all of that was far from her mind right now.

"What can I do to help Syaoran-kun?"

Daeron sighed and ruffled his already-messy hair. "Little missy, we already--"

"There has to be a way! Maybe not right then but surely now...!"

Mei gave Daeron one of those looks Sakura didn't understand before she shook her head. "I don't think there is."

Sakura stood up, wanting to smack her hands against something. But all she had was the wall, and even then she knew that hitting hard rock would do nothing to help her. "I'm not going to just abandon him!"

Daeron leaned foward, reaching out and taking her wrist in his hand. His voice was soft. "You can't abandon someone who isn't there anymore, Sakura." He looked to Mei again, but she shook her head and he sighed. "We saw the fight, and we're lucky we were able to save you. We don't have any such hopes for the boy."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?" How could he be gone? They couldn't possibly mean that he was...

_Syaoran-kun...no!_

Tears welled up in the princess's eyes. "He's not gone!" she cried, "He was right there. We saw him! We just need to get Syaoran-kun away from those men and back to this place..."

"Didn't you hear him?" Mei snapped abruptly, and Sakura trailed off, jerking her head toward the woman. Her demeanor had changed again--her blue eyes were locked on the princess's green ones, unwavering, and her expression and words were harsh, bitter, and cold. "Your friend is _gone_."

"Mei," Daeron said, not unkindly. "She's already crying, don't make it worse."

"I'm not making it worse," she snapped back, "I'm telling the truth." Daeron was silent at that before he nodded slowly.

"You're not telling the truth," Sakura finally whispered, her voice catching in her throat. Mokona watched her from his place on the floor, an unreadable expression on his face. The young princess wanted to scoop her companion up and hug him to her, give herself something to hold onto, but pushed the feeling back. _I can't be weak, I can't. Can't be weak..._

Daeron frowned, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You did everything you could have," he offered, his voice full of attempted comfort and eyes full of concern.

Sakura bit her lip, struggling to hold her tears back. "What were they planning to do?" she asked softly.

Mei made a noise across from her, and Sakura glanced up to find the woman had her arms crossed now, expression dark and bitter as she stared at the wall. "You don't really want to know," she stated flatly.

"But I do!" Sakura cried, "I have to know, so I can help Syaoran-kun..." Her voice faltered at this last, knowing that the others would simply tell her she couldn't again and not wanting to hear it.

_There has to be a way. Syaoran-kun would never die!_

Daeron sighed again, scratching his head and standing. "Little missy--"

"Don't call me cute names and not be truthful with me!" Daeron blinked at the young girl's vehement reaction, and Mokona frowned. Sakura's expression was hard, and the tears that welled in her eyes did not fall. "Just...please. _Please_. Tell me."

"I..."

"_Please_."

With a frustrated growl, Daeron turned and leaned against the wall, making a half-formed shooing motion with his hand. "Fine. _Fine_. But knowing won't help any."

"I'll do it," Mei broke in abruptly, stepping away from the wall and turning back to Sakura.

The girl blinked in surprise, but she wasn't going to let this opportunity go by. Determined, she looked straight at Mei, waiting for her to continue.

Mei just looked back for a minute. Daeron opened his mouth to interject, but the woman put up a hand. "I said I've got it." Then she took a deep breath. "He's a sacrifice."

Sakura gasped. "What? What do you mean?" _Why would they do something like that to him? Syaoran-kun is..._

"I mean what I said," Mei replied, her tone harsh, even cold. "They use others to get their power." Bitterness began to creep into it now, and her gaze strayed from Sakura to the wall again as her fists clenched. "It's all going to fall apart soon if they can't use a new sacrifice to put it back together, so the bastards figured they'd pick up the first poor soul they could get and-"

"That's enough, Mei," Daeron said, putting a hand on her arm and stilling her. "You've told her what she wanted to know."

And truthfully, Sakura had lost most of what Mei had said after the word sacrifice. _Sacrifice._ The very sound of it sent a chill down her spine, and the tears that had previously been locked firmly in her eyes fell.

_Syaoran-kun... They can't..._

"But..." she said, so very softly, but the sound was enough to call the attention of her two captors--rescuers--the only people she had then. Mokona reached out a tiny hand and laid it on her cheek, and Sakura's head whipped up, fear and anger and horror and gut-wrenching sadness marring her young and cheerful face. "You don't know that! Right? And...and...! If that is true, if it has to be true, that doesn't mean it's happened yet, right?"

"Sakura..."

She wasn't sure who spoke. It didn't really matter either way.

"I have to stop them," she stated, nodding to herself as she did so. She wasn't sure why she said it aloud; she needed no confirmation and wouldn't listen to any of their protests.

_Syaoran-kun is always trying to help me, even though he gets hurt so much. I have to help him this time._

But she had no idea how she could do it or even where to begin searching for him. So, looking to the only companions she had right now, the princess asked hopefully, "Will you help me?"

_Even if they say no, I'll do it anyway. Syaoran-kun...I won't let you down. For once, I'll save you!_

The sounds of the other people in the cave slowly faded away as Sakura stared the two down, waiting. And then, finally, when the noise around them was nothing more than a distant buzz in her ear, they gave her their answers.

And then there was silence.


	3. voices silently sing

Disclaimer: We don't own _Tsubasa_, meaning we don't own any of those familiar names and people and all that (that would be Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona, for those keeping score). We do, however, own everyone else. And, uh, the plot. Though the chapter title was also swiped from _Tsubasa_ (It's a great song! You should listen to it!)

* * *

**To Protect You  
By: Hane no Miko (link no miko + Koorino Megumi)**

**Chapter 3: voices silently sing**

It was after casting a glance back at the other woman in the group that Daeron gave his answer, reluctantly nodding his assent to Sakura. When Mei gave him a scathing look, he only shook his head helplessly. "She'll definitely be lost if she goes alone. It would be no different than killing her ourselves."

"But..."

"I'm not saying we're completely with her, though," he added on, and turned his attention to Sakura. "I'll help you into the village, and I'll show you where they might be keeping him. But... I'm sorry." He looked away. "I can't let myself get caught."

Sakura smiled sadly. "That's okay. I'm happy you're willing to help me. Mei-san?"

Mei scowled, turning away from Daeron, annoyance at the young man written all over her face. She didn't even glance at Sakura and simply stood for a moment as the princess waited. And then, abruptly, said, "Fine."

Sakura blinked, uncertain if the response really meant what she hoped it did, but Mei still kept her gaze averted, looking uncomfortable. That was enough of an answer for the girl, and she broke out in a smile. "Thank you."

Mei shrugged. "There's no reason to be so grateful. I'm not getting myself caught either, all right? We'll get you into town, but that's it. You're on your own from there, princess."

Sakura nodded, giving her a level look, though her smile did not fade. "I understand."

Mei blinked, then shook her head, expression softening just the tiniest bit. "All right then. How are we gonna do this? Daeron, do you have any bright ideas?"

Daeron smiled. "Not a one." He held up a hand to stop Mei when he noticed the piercing look she was giving him, however. "But I'm on it. It's late anyway, we should wait until morning. Trust me, I'll come up with something."

He turned to Sakura then and smiled again. "Well, little missy, guess that means Mei'll show you to a room. Sorry we can't offer you anything grand, but I think you'll be just fine."

Sakura nodded slowly before bowing her head. "Yes, thank you. I'll do whatever I can to help you out as thanks for all you've done."

Mokona perked up, bouncing from Sakura to Mei to Daeron again. "Mokona will help too! Mokona is a good helper!" The young girl giggled, and Daeron smiled. He thought he caught a hint of a smirk on Mei's face before she took the girl's arm in her hand to lead her away.

"All right, room's a pretty relative term around here, but a bed in the back isn't too bad for privacy," Mei commented as she led Sakura across the cavern to a row of cots lining its back wall.

Several of the small cots were occupied, but their inhabitants were either asleep or sitting quietly, eyeing Sakura but making no comment. Everyone was dressed in rags; Mei's clothing, though badly worn, seemed to be of the best material of anyone there. It made the girl's heart ache to see all these people living in such conditions when she had just seen the finery of some of those in the town. She gave a small smile to each person she passed, hoping that maybe it would at least bring a little light to such a dark place.

"It's not what you're used to, but it's all we've got." The voice drew Sakura's attention back to the woman leading her. Mei was gesturing exaggeratedly at an empty cot--small with a torn blue sheet draped across it. "Welcome to the presidential suite."

An old man on the cot beside it stirred in his sleep and was suddenly wracked with coughing. Mei frowned, though she changed the expression quickly, trying to sound nonchalant.

"He's not contagious. Oh, and Daeron's cot's right there, if you need him." She pointed to the cot on the other side of Sakura's.

The princess nodded, her heart going out to the sick old man. No thought of complaining about the conditions even passed through her mind, though it was obvious that Mei had expected her to. When Sakura did speak, she kept her voice low, so as not to disturb the man.

"And what about you?" she inquired politely.

Mei raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Me? Doesn't matter." And she waved a hand at the cot for Sakura to lie down as she turned away. "See you in the morning."

"Sleep well."

The princess watched Mei walk away before lying down on the cot that she knew to belong to the woman, thankful that she had managed to find such good friends on this new world.

She felt Mokona snuggle up beside her and smiled sadly, wrapping an arm around the creature and holding him close. One of Mokona's hands patted her cheek, and he whispered a very quiet, "Goodnight, Sakura." And as her eyes closed and she fell into sleep, she could just make out one last thing the small white manjuu said.

"Goodnight, Syaoran."

* * *

A distorted figure. Fog. Sakura looked around her, trying to find where she was. It was no place she'd ever seen before, and she was scared. When she went to hug Mokona protectively to her, she realized he was gone. 

"Mokona...? Syaoran-kun...?" Her voice echoed hollowly, empty. Her fear peaking, she took a step forward, then another, crying out desperately for someone, _anyone_, to help her.

"--nd me..."

She stopped, footsteps echoing into the mist. "Who...?"

"...Find me...please..."

Sakura bit her lip, trying to find the source of the unfamiliar voice, chasing shadows in the fog. "Please, I don't--"

A different voice this time. Familiar. Achingly, heart-breakingly familiar.

"...Princess..."

"Syaoran-kun! Syaoran-kun, where are you?"

"Princess..." he said again, voice fading away as she ran through the grey mist, tears on her face. She had to find him, she had to! He couldn't go away, not now, please not now!

"Find me..." the first voice said again, and Sakura heard something like a sob in the words. "Please...Mei..."

And then the fog lifted, and the world spun away, and she was left in darkness.

* * *

"Morning, little missy!" Sakura blinked the sleep from her eyes, finding a face just inches from her nose. "Sleep well?" 

The princess pulled back from the boy as he laughed. She sat up groggily, looking around her, feeling a bit disoriented. "I did," she responded automatically, even as her mind struggled to reconcile her memories and her current surroundings. Something was tugging at her consciousness, close but not quite within her grasp. "When can we go into the village?"

Daeron put up his hands, shaking his head and looking amused. "Whoa, hold your horses there. We've gotta get some food and talk about what we're going to do first. But I promise we'll be headed there in no time." He winked, offering her a hand and helping her up from the cot. "C'mon, Mei's getting us some stew. Bet you can't wait for more of that, huh?" He laughed again as he led her across the cavern, heedless of the many people who were still asleep around them.

Sakura smiled. Even through her worries and whatever was nagging at her mind, his pleasant attitude couldn't help but be contagious. Mokona glanced up at her from his place securely in her arms, smiling as well. "Mokona wants stew, too!"

The princess hugged him against her. "I'll make sure you get a bowl," she promised.

"Yaay Mokona gets a bowl of stew!"

Daeron laughed. "That you do, little guy, s'long as Mei doesn't eat it first."

"I heard that."

The long-eared boy just grinned.

"Good morning, Mei-san," Sakura said politely, followed by a happily chirped "Morning, Mei!" from Mokona. Sitting down beside the older woman, the young princess took a deep breath and smiled. "That smells just as good as it did last night."

Mei shrugged and handed her a bowl, then another as Mokona began to sing about eating stew. "Don't thank me, I didn't make it." Settling back herself, she took a few bites and then looked at their male companion out of the corner of her eyes. "So? What'll it be?"

He sputtered into his spoon as he eyed the blue-eyed woman. "_Now_? But I'm _eating_ now." Mei stabbed her spoon into her bowl and Daeron smiled nervously. "Eh-heh...okay, now.

"So," he started, then took a quick bite before continuing, "the best--and only--way to go about this is to be sneaky little devils. Which is rather hard during the daylight, but I don't think the little missy wants to wait all that long."

Sakura shook her head no, that same nagging feeling she'd felt upon waking only intensifying. Something was waiting there in that village. Something important.

"So uh," Daeron continued. "That's the plan. I know some ways around on the far side of town that are low-key, and with luck we'll be in and out before nightfall."

"These will help you blend in," Mei added. She gestured to a set of clothing behind her. "They're going to be big on you, but they'll look better than what you're wearing."

Sakura nodded, sipping her stew as she listened so as not to waste any time. Mokona continued to sing, stopping intermittently to slurp down a bite.

"But what you want to do is not be seen at all," Daeron broke in around a full mouth, "Because nobody's going to recognize you, and uh...that would be a problem." He swallowed.

"Yeah. The clothes aren't going to do much for you." Mei set her bowl aside, rolling her eyes at Daeron's lack of manners. "But that's about all the advice we can give you. Except run and hide if anyone _does_ see you."

"We'll try to hang around the outskirts and lead you back when you're done-" Daeron assured her.

"-but we're not waiting around all night." Mei's gaze was firm.

Sakura finished a bite and bowed her head. "Thank you so much for all you're doing for me. I don't know how to thank you."

"Don't die," Mei said quietly and then stood, taking her empty bowl to a large basin of water to set it in. Sakura watched her go, mouth open to say something, but Daeron put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Let's go get ready, little missy. Today's gonna be a long day."

"Y-yes," Sakura said, finishing her stew quickly as Daeron also stood and joined Mei by the basin. When she was finished, Sakura hurried over to them, bowed again, and went where Mei directed for her to go to change.

It wasn't long before they set out on the road.

* * *

Sakura idly picked at her clothes as Daeron whispered to her while they crept through underbrush and around rocks. The brown shirt was a bit scratchy, and was definitely too big. Mei had had to help her find a way to keep it from falling off her shoulders, and while their solution of tying it with cord worked, it didn't help the comfort factor any. Her dark grey pants weren't any better. 

"If you don't stop fidgeting, we'll be noticed," Mei hissed, and Sakura instantly dropped her hands, trying to stay as perfectly still as she could while following the two adults. Daeron just shook his head before signaling a halt and pointing to two rather run-down buildings.

"That's your target, Sakura. We're gonna get you in between those houses. They connect to a side street that's rarely used, but you have to be really careful. Once you're in there...you're on your own."

The girl nodded, expression determined. Nothing would stop her from finding Syaoran.

"All right. From there, just keep going. The town hall's going to be obvious," Mei continued, "If your friend is still there..." The princess's fist clenched in the grass. _He will be._ "...he'll be in one of the back rooms, but we can't tell you exactly where. Only the clergy go in those rooms. Which means you _better not_ get seen back there. So...you ready?" Sakura nodded again. "Fine. I'll signal if it's clear." Mei turned and began to head through the brush away from them.

Daeron placed a hand on Sakura's arm as she left, and the girl frowned, wondering if he was afraid she was in such a hurry that she would just run off now.

_I need to get to Syaoran-kun as soon as possible, but I won't ignore the help they're giving me. I have to make this up to them later, if I can_.

But Daeron apparently had a different motive in mind. "Good luck, little missy," he said, "We'll be waiting for you here."

Sakura smiled, whispering a soft "thank you" before she turned to watch Mei continue through the brush, tense but patient. Something was still nagging at her mind, and she realized it wasn't just about the town. There was something about this young woman, as well.

But Mei raised a hand then, and Daeron released Sakura's arm, whispering an urgent, "Go!" Before she even knew what was happening, she had stood, and her legs were propelling her between the houses and to the overgrown dirt path beyond them. She didn't look back, trying to push her curiosity about the woman from her mind.

_I'll find out later. Right now, the only thing that matters is finding Syaoran-kun._

The brush snagged at her oversized clothes and scratched her skin, but she ignored it all as she ran, Mokona hiding in her shirt, white head poking out through the collar. The little creature's eyesight was far better than hers, despite the fact it looked like its eyes were always closed, and so she listened to him whenever he warned her of something underfoot that could trip her.

She prayed Mei and Daeron would be safe, and silently repeated her promise to make it up to them for causing them so much trouble.

Surrounded by buildings that were of a strange design, Sakura ran on, nearly tripping a few times and taking a wrong turn every now and then. Her heart beat faster with every one of those false trails, and her back tingled with the feeling of being watched. No one chased her, though, and each time she was able to find her way back to the path.

But her breath was starting to come in gasps now, and her sides hurt. She wasn't exactly out of shape, but something like this wasn't normal for her. Running around trying to save someone, that's what Syaoran always did.

_Syaoran-kun..._

Her pace quickened, and she forced down the pain. _I can't give up, I can't slow down. I'm going to help him this time!_

_"...Find me..."_

Sakura skidded to a halt, the unfamiliar voice echoing in her mind. _What...what was that?_

_"Please...Mei..."_

The princess gasped, turning her head in the direction the voice was coming from.

_I heard this before. **This** is it. This voice--it's the thing I have to find!_

But she still hesitated before continuing. She knew where to go to follow the sound, but it was drawing her off of the path. Not far--it was close--but still...what if someone saw her? What if she couldn't find the path again? And...what about saving Syaoran?

_"...Find me..."_

Biting her lip, Sakura broke into a run again. Something in her mind told her that following this voice wasn't abandoning Syaoran. And she had made a promise to Daeron and Mei.

_"Please...Mei..."_

She wouldn't ignore it.

_I'm coming_, she called silently, wondering if her voice would reach the phantom calling to her. From the unnatural pause she suddenly felt, she was sure it had.

_"...You...are not Mei..."_

Sakura shook her head, then realized how utterly pointless such a move was. _No. But I'm here to help._

The silence was almost deafening.

_...Please..._

Mokona looked up at her, expression sad. "Sakura..." But the girl only shook her head and kept running. Giving her one last look, Mokona turned back around and focused on the street ahead, forehead jewel glowing faintly.

Sakura continued forward, determined. _Where are you?_ she called, trying hard to keep her path straight so she wouldn't lose where she was going, even if the phantom didn't respond again.

There was a long moment of silence before she heard the very timid response. _"Here."_

_Thank you. I'll be there soon._

Ignoring the underbrush that tore at her legs and the fact that she was heading closer to the town, farther from the back road Daeron and Mei had brought her to, Sakura kept pushing ahead, Mokona keeping watch, though she could sense his unease.

_"Please..."_

Sakura finally stopped. She was standing just short of a house--a nicer one than the two huts she had started this journey between. It was very tidy, with neat patches of flowers out front and a clear dirt path to the front door. And, standing on that path, was the phantom.

He was a young man. Tall, but with an uncertainty to his posture that kept him from being daunting. His clothing was neat and seemed to be of the same quality as Mei's must have been at some point. He also had skin the same bronze hue as hers, though his hair was dark, hanging just barely long enough to obscure his eyes a bit. His expression was gentle, but his brown eyes did not seem to see the princess coming.

"I'm here," she whispered, stepping slowly up to him so as not to startle him.

His face snapped in her direction immediately. _"Who are you?"_ he asked, and she realized he was afraid.

Sakura smiled sweetly. "I'm Sakura. May I ask your name?"

The man blinked, and while he was looking directly at her, Sakura had the feeling he couldn't see her. _"...Fei..."_

Her smile turned sad. "Fei-san. Please don't be afraid, we won't hurt you." From her shirt, Mokona made a noise of agreement, and the phantom man's gaze darted directly towards the white creature. Sakura frowned at the movement. Could he really not see them?

_"Where is Mei?"_

"She...she's not here. She's waiting for me to finish what I came to do."

Fei looked back up at her face as she spoke, barely blinking, and Sakura knew without a doubt that he really couldn't see. _"I'm waiting... I-I've been waiting so long..."_

Sakura nodded, wishing she could touch the man or show him in some way that she understood. "Mei is someone very important to you, isn't she?"

His response was choked with emotion, immediate. _"Yes."_

"I'm looking for someone very important to me, too," Sakura commented softly.

Fei was silent for a moment, but then, hopefully, he asked, _"Will...will Mei come to see me now?"_

The princess pursed her lips, knowing that, even if she were to bring Mei here, it was unlikely the other woman would be able to see the phantom.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely, "But...maybe I can do something to help."

She hesitated before asking her next question. This phantom was clearly in a great amount of pain already, and she didn't want to hurt him further. But there was a reason he was here--and a reason Mei had acted the way she had when Sakura had wanted to go after Syaoran.

_She's a little like Kurogane-san, isn't she? She acts angry and mean to hide her very deep feelings. Whatever happened to Fei-san...might be like what they were going to do to Syaoran-kun..._

"What happened to you?"

Fei's blank brown eyes widened, but then they grew sad, and he lowered his gaze in shame_. "I...let them use me,"_ he whispered, his voice choked again_, "I let them... And when I...when I finally realized what they were doing, it...it was too late, and I...couldn't get away anymore..."_

The girl's eyes saddened, and the urge to comfort the phantom only grew. That feeling warred with the upsurge of fear in her chest. Were they right, about it being too late for Syaoran-kun...? "Wh-what did they do...? Please, I..." She bit her lip and clasped her hands, the fear finally showing in her eyes. "My friend, he was taken by them. I have to save him, but...I don't know where he is..."

The black-haired man tilted his head to the side and reached a hand towards her. _"Don't cry..."_

"I can't let him die."

The hand near her face fell slowly, and Fei stood there in silence for a moment as Sakura forced herself to calm down. Crying didn't help. Something warm patted her cheek, and she smiled down at Mokona.

_"I can show you,"_ Fei said suddenly, turning from her. _"I can show you where he is."_

Sakura's eyes widened. "Will you?" she asked, barely daring to believe that it was possible. Here was a phantom who had been waiting at this house, for how long, the princess couldn't know. And he was blind! But...

_But he says he knows where Syaoran-kun is! I can't ignore this chance. Even the tiniest chance to save him I couldn't ignore. I won't let Syaoran-kun die!_

"Please." The princess stepped closer to the phantom, hands still clasped before her. "It would mean very much to me."

_"I can,"_ Fei repeated, _"If I can't find Mei, then...I can help you."_ She could hear the faint smile in those words, though pain still filled his voice. _"This way!"_ And he started down the path, going directly toward town--a way that Sakura knew couldn't be wise to travel.

_It doesn't matter. If he can bring me to Syaoran-kun, I'll follow him. Syaoran-kun...just wait a little longer. I'm coming! I'll save you; I promise!_

The buildings slowly started closing in as they headed towards the center of town, but in the cloying space, all Sakura could feel was hope.


	4. Near and Far

Disclaimer: We don't own _Tsubasa_, meaning we don't own any of those familiar names and people and all that. We do, however, own everyone else. And, uh, the plot.

* * *

**To Protect You  
By: Hane no Miko (link no miko + Koorino Megumi)**

**Chapter 4: Near and Far**

Even though Fei clearly could not see, his steps were sure as he hurried forward into the town. His feet visibly pounded on the cobbled path as he moved, but they made no sound. Sakura, on the other hand, tried to be as quiet as she could without slowing down. Fei was much faster than she was, but he would lessen his pace a bit any time she began to lag. He must have known where she was by the sound of her footsteps because he would pause, lifting his head to listen, and when she was close again, he would continue without a word.

Sakura could tell that his blindness had nothing to do with what had happened to him recently--not unless he had been a phantom for a very long time, which, considering what she had seen from Mei, probably wasn't the case. But even as she reassured herself with those thoughts, she told herself again that whatever _had_ happened to leave Fei in such a state was not something that would happen to Syaoran. Every step they took made her more sure of that.

_He won't be a sacrifice. Never!_

Fei stopped abruptly, holding out a hand so Sakura would as well. She almost asked what was wrong, but before she could, his blank eyes widened. _"We have to get off the path. Hurry!"_

She almost hesitated to let him move first before she remembered that anything coming would not see Fei. So, trusting his judgment, she began to sprint sideways, going directly between two houses and through a row of bushes. When she finally stopped, she was completely behind the brush, Fei following after her just as easily as if he had watched her go before him.

They had both just left the road when the footsteps became audible to Sakura. She could not see who was coming down the path without making herself visible through the bushes, but as the people drew close, she heard a boy's voice, followed by raucous laughter and then shushing from his friends.

_"It's church," _Fei murmured softly, as if he didn't realize he had no need to whisper. "_Everyone else is there, but...but they must have snuck out. I'm sorry..._"

Sakura's eyes widened, the princess drawing in a soft breath. Daeron and Mei had stressed so much that she couldn't be seen, but all along they had been sending her out when the town would be empty anyway?

_They were worried for me and wanted me to be careful..._

Fei made a noise, and Sakura turned to the phantom with a questioning gaze, wanting to ask what was wrong but fearful of doing so with the boys still so close.

_"There...there are more people,_" he informed her urgently, _"It must be ending... We...we can't stay! Please, hurry! Get away from the buildings! They'll find you. I...I can't help you..."_

Sakura nodded, fighting down the fear she felt bubbling through her at his words. She'd made a promise to Daeron and Mei--to _herself_--that she would find Syaoran. And Fei was trying so hard to help her. She couldn't be caught. She _couldn't_.

So she turned and crept through the brush, towards the other side of the houses. She could either lie low and wait or take this chance now and make her move. Creeping close to the edge of the bushes, the young princess peeked out, looking both ways quickly before darting out and between two other buildings, Fei close behind.

"Fei-san," she whispered, peering around the edge of the building and preparing herself to dash. "Which way?"

The spirit pointed down the street behind her. _"Back that way...and then turn right. It's near the center of town, but..."_

Sakura smiled at him. "Thank you." She didn't want to worry him, but it was now or never, wasn't it? And so with a burst of speed, Mokona tucked safely in her shirt, she sprinted out from cover and down the street, hoping she'd make it in time.

She was halfway there when a hand grabbed her from behind, and all she managed was a squeak before another was clamped over her mouth. Sakura struggled against her captor, but the person was far stronger than she was and easily pulled her right off the road. Even though the hand over her mouth kept her from making a sound, inside, the princess was screaming. She had been so close...

_"Sakura? Sakura, what happened?"_

But she could only watch as Fei tried to determine which direction she'd just disappeared to. Her captor continued to drag her back, bringing her right into a clump of brush off to the side of the road.

_What?_

"Why, hello there, Sakura-chan," declared a very familiar voice, "It's good to see you again."

"Fye!" cheered Mokona immediately, "Fye is here!"

The person holding her let go then, and Sakura turned in surprise to find that it was indeed their companion the magician who had pulled her off the road. She broke out in a smile, and he smiled back, though he put a finger to his lips. "Shh. We wouldn't want anyone to interrupt us."

"Fye-san, why are you here?" Her voice was low and barely audible, and Fye grinned. He was not, however, the one who answered.

"We've been searching for you since yesterday," Kurogane said gruffly. "And then we found these cowards."

"I am _not_ a coward!"

Sakura's eyes widened at the female voice. "Mei-san...? Daeron-san, too!"

"Shh," Fye said again, smiling. "Meichama and Daeron-kun were waiting outside of town. When we found out they knew you, we asked for their help."

"You called us cowards and threatened us!"

Fye turned to look at the woman, ever-present smile flashing. "No, that was Kurotan. I just said hello."

Mei opened her mouth to reply, but words seemed to fail her, so she simply scowled.

Daeron put a hand on her shoulder, looking amused, and the young woman turned her scowl on him. He grinned at her innocently, then turned to Sakura. "Looks like you ran into a little trouble, huh, princess? Maybe we can help you out a little more after all."

Sakura smiled brightly. "Thank you! All of you."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just hurry up and find that kid so we can get out of here," Kurogane muttered sourly.

"Aww, Kurorin isn't having fun in the new world?"

"Having fun? We're hiding in a _bush_!"

"Waah, Kurosama is yelling at meee!"

"Would you both be _quiet_? Someone's going to find us!"

"_Mei_..."

Sakura's eyes widened at the voice, only then remembering that she hadn't been alone in her journey. "Fei-san..."

Mei let out a noise of surprise, immediately whirling on the princess at her words. "What did you just say?"

Daeron was quick to place a hand on the woman's arm, holding her back. "Mei..."

"Let go, Daeron! Sakura, what did you say?"

The princess blinked and then smiled sadly. Fei stood behind her, still out in the street, sightless eyes staring straight at the silver-haired woman. But before Sakura could say anything, Kurogane stepped past her, sword drawn and expression tight.

"We have to get out of here, now. It took forever to get here; I'm not staying any longer."

"But Kurogane-san," Sakura started, turning to the samurai quickly, "I have to get to the building where Syaoran-kun is!"

Kurogane looked back at her, one eyebrow arched, and Fye stood slowly, his smile gone. "What do you mean, Sakura-chan?"

She looked to the two natives, and Daeron shrugged in apology. "We didn't get the chance to tell them, sorry."

Sakura nodded. "That's okay." And she took a deep breath, turning to her friends.

But before she could speak, her attention was pulled away as Mokona reached up from his spot nestled in her arms, patting her cheek. "It's okay, Sakura. Fye and Kurorin will help us get to him!"

"Kuro_gane_!"

"Sakura-chan?" Fye pressed, "Where is Syaoran-kun?"

Sakura looked at the magician for a moment. His gaze was gentle but concerned, and she realized it gave her strength to see his face again--and Kurogane's, as well.

_Our journey really isn't the same without them. I'm glad they found me. But now, we have to save Syaoran-kun!_

Breathing deeply again, she replied softly, "Syaoran-kun was captured." Then, her voice growing more shrill than she meant it to, "We have to save him, quickly!"

There was silence for a moment before Kurogane finally broke it with a grunt of assent. "Which way are we going?"

_"Sakura?"_ came the phantom's voice softly, as if he didn't want the others to hear--or perhaps as if he wanted to pretend they _could_ hear if he didn't whisper. _"With all the running, I've...I've lost track of where we are. I'm...I'm sorry. But Mei knows. She'll...she'll get you to your friend."_

Sakura nodded. "Thank you."

_"Just please...could you and your friends keep her safe?"_

She nodded again, smiling reassuringly, even though she knew he couldn't see it. "Of course."

"Sakura," Daeron asked, letting go of Mei's arm to hold hers instead, "who are you talking to?"

She turned to face him and Mei at that, unsure of what to do. Mei had reacted so strongly before... _But I can't keep secrets, especially if they're helping me find Syaoran-kun._ Kurogane and Fye watched her closely, and Mokona snuggled close against her.

"It's okay, Sakura," he said softly, and she nodded.

"Fei-san. He helped me get here. I..." She faltered, looking to Mei. "He called to me, and I found him standing in front of a house... He gave up waiting to help me, so please..." _Please keep helping me._

Daeron turned to Mei, confusion and sadness warring for dominance in his expression, but if the woman felt any of what he was, she didn't show it. Instead she stood and walked past the girl, up to join Kurogane at the head of the party.

"We're going to want to go left," she said quietly. "We have to keep following this road, and then join the main one. Once we're there, we turn left again. The building is the center of town--we can't miss it."

"Mei-san..."

_"Mei..._"

She turned to face Sakura, hands on her hips. "If you just stand there, we won't get anything done. Now hurry up!"

Fye made a cooing sound and clapped softly. "Spoken just like Kuromyuu! Meichin takes charge!"

"Shut up and walk!"

"As you wish, Meichama."

The woman scowled.

As she continued forward, Sakura hurried to catch up with her, but Mei would not look at her, instead keeping her eyes on the road in front of them. "Mei-san..."

"So you talk to ghosts," Mei mumbled tightly, still not making eye contact, "Guess I shouldn't be surprised to hear it, from a girl like you."

Sakura frowned, but Mokona snuggled against her again, and she held him tightly. _Thank you._

"So where is he?"

"What?"

"The ghost!"

"Oh. He's..." And Sakura smiled sadly as she saw the phantom move up to walk beside Mei. His blind gaze was locked on her, and his hands were raised slightly, as if he were going to touch her.

_"Mei...I'm right here. I'm right with you..."_

"Right beside you."

Mei's steps faltered, the woman turning to glance beside her, but she frowned when she saw nothing there, looking ahead again. "Hurry up. The faster we get there, the better."

"_Oi_," Kurogane said, and Sakura turned to look at him. He wasn't pleased. "The woman's right--we gotta hurry."

Daeron grinned good-naturedly. "So less talking, more running?"

"Was I talking to you?"

"Kurowan, be nice," Fye said cheerily, hurrying to join Sakura and Mei. He winked at both of them, earning a smile from Sakura and a glare from Mei. "He is right, though." Sakura didn't understand the look he gave Mei, but in response, the other woman scowled and increased her pace.

However, Mokona suddenly perked up against her chest, his eyes opening and a loud "Mekyou!" echoing along the street. Kurogane groaned and Daeron "Shh'd", but the damage was done.

Footsteps echoed on the ground behind them, joined by voices, and Sakura felt her heart drop into her stomach. They couldn't be found out, they _couldn't_.

"This way!" Mei said quickly, echoed almost instantly by Daeron as they both plunged between two houses on the left. Kurogane followed behind, and Sakura and Fye joined them. Fei was still right beside Mei, so close he could touch her.

"Sakura," Mokona whispered as they continued forward, "The feather! The feather is right near here."

The princess smiled, glancing down at the fluffy creature and patting his head. "I know," she said, "But..." And her expression shifted to one of determination. "We have to save Syaoran-kun first."

"You and the furball keep quiet!" Mei hissed from in front of them, "We're getting close."

Sakura nodded, stroking Mokona's ears as the creature smiled contentedly, and continued following their two--or, for her, three--guides deeper into the town.

_Syaoran-kun, we'll be there soon!_

But they had barely continued on their way before Daeron stopped abruptly, ears twitching, and changed course, veering left between another set of buildings. "This way!" he cried in a whisper. Mei followed without hesitation, so the others did as well.

The shouting behind them never dimmed, but it didn't grow stronger, either, for which Sakura was grateful. And while Daeron led them back and forth between buildings in a haphazard fashion, he soon paused long enough to whisper, "There," and point at a large building.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she looked at it. It was time.

"C'mon, hurry," the long-eared boy said, dashing up to the building and lunging at the doors. But they remained closed--locked.

"Move!"

Kurogane sliced through the wood easily, and then Daeron kicked the broken doors in before they all filed in quickly. When everyone was inside, Kurogane turned to Sakura and nodded his head. "You go on, we'll hold them off here."

"Wait, 'we'?"

Kurogane ignored Daeron and barked a quick, "Hurry and go!" before turning back to face the entranceway.

For a second Sakura wanted to protest, but then she reminded herself of why she was here. Kurogane was doing this willingly, and she could not let her resolve waver now. Nodding at the samurai's back, she turned without a word and ran deeper into the building.

"Hey, you're going the wrong way!" a voice hissed from behind her, and Sakura turned in surprise to find the silver-haired woman there, waving her toward a hallway on the left. The phantom was still hovering beside her.

"_We're close_..." he murmured, "_We're almost there, Sakura!"_

Giving a small, grateful smile, the girl changed course, following the woman and phantom down the other hall.

"Halt-"

All three turned behind them, not so much at the guard's voice as because it had cut off so abruptly. They found Daeron there, hurrying after them as he rubbed the fist that had just connected so solidly with the guard's nose. "You know I don't listen well," he commented with a grin, shrugging even as Mei gave him a dirty look.

"Hmph. Just don't slow us down."

Daeron gave her a look back before darting to the front and starting to lead the way. Mei grumbled softly but said nothing, and Sakura tried hard not to smile.

"Well then," Fye said softly, and Sakura turned behind her to look at him, eyebrow raised. "Kurowanwan is going to need some help. We'll be waiting for you to bring Syaoran-kun back, Sakura-chan."

"Fye-san..."

He waved and then was gone, running back towards the entrance, a grin spread across his face. Sakura watched him go for a moment before turning back around, expression resolute. There was no time to hesitate.

The corridors were longer than she had thought they would be, from the looks of the outside of the building. They passed through many doors, so many she quickly became lost, but Mokona's eyes never closed, and from Mei's determined expression, she knew they must be getting closer to wherever Syaoran was being held.

And then they reached a large ornate door, locked and bolted tightly, and Sakura's hope fell.

"How do we get through...?"

"_Let...let me help_," Fei said immediately and stepped through the door as if it weren't even there.

"Fei-san!" the princess cried in alarm.

"_It's okay_," came Fei's voice from the other side of the door, "_Tell Mei to...to use her vines. We'll help her direct them._"

Sakura blinked in confusion, but then she remembered the vines that the older woman had used to hold her in place once. _Does he think they can open the door?_

"What is it, little missy?" Daeron broke into her thoughts. The girl turned to find both of her companions staring at her with a mixture of curiosity and concern. "Do you have an idea?"

The princess hesitated for a second, but then she nodded, looking at the older woman with determination. "Fei-san...is on the other side," she stated, refusing to stop at the pain that passed through Mei's face at the name. "He says you should use vines. He and I will make sure they open the door."

Mei blinked in surprise, and a mix of emotions crossed her face so quickly that Sakura could not distinguish them. But then her eyes narrowed. "Fine. Daeron, keep watch." And with that, she knelt in front of the door, putting her hands against the floor at its threshold and closing her eyes.

Sakura watched as Mei called her vines, twining them under the doorframe. On the other side, Fei told her directions--right, left, close, far--and she in turn relayed them. Mei's eyes narrowed in concentration, and beside her Daeron worried his bottom lip with his front teeth. They could hear the sounds of fighting coming from far away.

_"Ah, wait! W-wait, there's someone here!"_

"What?" Sakura couldn't keep her voice from growing shrill with her worry, but she quickly turned to Mei. "Fei-san says to wait, there's someone there!"

"There?" Daeron asked, taking a step forward. "Like a guard?"

_"Tell Mei to stop!"_

Sakura was about to relay the message when the vines suddenly retracted, pulling tight against the door. Mei's face looked strained, and Daeron yelled at her to stop before something other than the door broke. But she wouldn't listen, and the vines pulled tighter as Fei's yells became almost frantic.

In an instant, the vines were gone, and Mei sagged against the door, breathing hard. "Couldn't...hold them..." she choked out as she tried to catch her breath.

"_That's...it's okay, Mei!"_ came Fei's voice from the other side, "_The guard...he wouldn't let you do it!" _

But the girl was oblivious to his words. She pulled herself up straight, putting her hands back against the bottom of the door. "All right, I'm trying again."

"_No, don't-"_

Sakura had no chance to relay that message, however, as, to _everyone's_ surprise, the door abruptly burst open with a flash of light, moving as if it had never been locked in the first place. It revealed Fei on the other side, standing next to a robed man with a sword who looked just as startled as their group.

"Well," Daeron said after a very awkward moment of silence, "that was convenient."

Mokona made a happy noise and hummed, his forehead jewel slowly dimming.

The moment was short-lived, however, when the guard came charging at them, sword held aloft. Sakura sucked in a breath as he ran towards her, not sure what to do, but then Daeron was there, ramming into the man from the side and knocking them both over.

"Run! Get inside!"

Sakura didn't get the chance to reply. Mei grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the broken door and past Fei, who paused only a moment before following closely. Back outside the door, Daeron struggled with the guard, hissing in pain when the man's blade sliced into his upper arm enough to draw blood. The guard sneered and was about to say something when the dark-haired boy reared back and smashed his head into the other man's nose, knocking him out. Dazed but conscious, Daeron stood, wobbled, and then followed after them through the door.

The minute they made it into the room, every member of the group stopped short.

"Syaoran-kun!"

"Fei..."

Daeron just stared.

The sight that they were faced with was not what any of them had expected. In the middle of the room was a very large dome of bright energy, the shadows of a pile of unconscious people just barely visible within it. And on a couch at the head of the dome lay a prone figure--identical to the phantom who still stood beside Mei.

But most surprising was the last figure in the room. He was on a table beside the phantom's body, hands and feet bound to the surface and face contorted with struggle. His body was badly beaten, but even in that condition, the princess could never fail to recognize him.

"Syaoran-kun!"

Daeron moved quickly, looping an arm around the girl's waist to keep her from running. "No, don't! You don't know if it's a trap!"

Mei, on the other hand, didn't even flinch.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura struggled, ignoring the boy's protests. She pushed at his arms, trying to make him release her. "Please let go, I have to help him!"

"You can't help him if you're trapped, too!" Daeron gritted his teeth and pulled harder, looking to Mei. "Mei, snap out of it and help me! Mei!"

The woman shook her head quickly, blinking. She turned to look at the other two people, expression distant. "Fei..."

"Mei, snap out of it! _Help me!_"

She jerked as though struck at that, and then her expression hardened as she nodded. "Right. Leave it to me." Without waiting for a reply, she ran forward, towards the dome and the two figures lying side by side.

"That's not what I meant!" Daeron called after her retreating figure. He sighed in exasperation, although his expression revealed his real worry. "It's probably a trap!"

But Sakura took advantage of his distraction, giving a sudden shove against his arm. Caught off-guard, he wasn't able to stop her as she broke free and ran toward the two prone figures herself.

_I have to help Syaoran-kun. I won't let them hurt him any more!_

Mei was already standing next to Fei when Sakura reached her, the woman staring down at his ashen face with wide eyes. Close up, they could see that there was a stream of light connecting his body to the shield. And as the princess passed to get to the object of her own worry, she saw the young woman reaching toward it out of the corner of her eye.

_"NO, Mei!"_

Fei's cry stopped Sakura in place. _Mei-san! _She gave one more glance at Syaoran, but then turned to the older woman, quickly reaching out to grab her arm. "Not like that," she stated with as much calm as she could muster, even as Mei fought her--even as Syaoran was still lying strapped down! "He says not to."

"I have to free him!" Mei protested, "Fei..."

Sakura shook her head, adamant. "Not like that." After a few grueling moments, Mei finally relented, her arm relaxing in the other girl's hold, and Sakura let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding.

Now if she only knew _how_ to free them.

She turned to look at Syaoran. He had no light coming from him, but there was something...off. As though he weren't fully there, or everything about him was dulled. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly, his face stuck in a grimace, and everything in Sakura screamed at her to help him--grab him and pull him away and leave this world, but, like with Fei, she didn't think it wise to touch the boy. Something powerful was happening, and until they found out what it was-

"Oi!"

Both Sakura and Mei turned at the sound of Kurogane's voice. The samurai and magician were running down the hall, no pursuers in sight, but the looks on their faces said that there soon would be.

"What're you doing? Did you find the kid?"

"He's here, but..." Sakura said as the two men entered the room and slowed to a stop beside Daeron. The long-eared boy was staring at the shield, eyes narrowed. Sakura didn't have time to decipher his expression before Kurogane strode over to her, sword drawn.

"Out of the way."

Daeron blinked at those words, turning to Kurogane in surprise. "Hey! Are you crazy? You'll just get yourself trapped!"

The samurai looked at him with narrow eyes, sword still at the ready. "What else are we supposed to do?"

"Not that!"

"Please be careful, Kurogane-san," Sakura added softly, putting a hand on his sword arm, "Too many people are trapped already."

He glanced at her then. "Tch." But he lowered his sword. "So what are we doing?"

No one had a chance to give him a response, however, because the sound of footsteps filled the room then. People were coming their way--a whole group of them.

Kurogane turned quickly, Fye taking a stance in the center of the room. Sakura wasn't sure how the magician planned to fight, but she really had no time to wonder as a group of guards could be seen barreling down the hallway. Mei swore under her breath and Daeron hurried up to join the girls, leaving Kurogane and Fye alone in the center of the room.

"Okay, we have to figure this out fast," he said quickly, looking between Fei and Syaoran and the shield. "But without knowing what's happening to them, that's way too hard to do in the amount of time we have..."

"So we should just smash it!" Mei said angrily.

"Yes, because that's logical. C'mon Mei, we can't just run into this without thinking-"

"Since when did you ever think things through?"

Daeron bristled but ignored the comment. Behind them, Kurogane growled dangerously, telling them to hurry the hell up. Sakura looked down at Syaoran and tried not to listen to the sounds of battle starting behind them.

_Syaoran-kun..._

And then she gasped, and everything turned hectic as something smashed into her back.


	5. morning moon

Disclaimer: We don't own _Tsubasa_, meaning we don't own any of those familiar names and people and all that. We do, however, own everyone else. And, uh, the plot. But the chapter title was also swiped from _Tsubasa_ and is quite possibly one of the most beautiful songs in the whole series.

* * *

**To Protect You  
By: Hane no Miko (link no miko + Koorino Megumi)**

**Chapter 5: morning moon**

"Watch out!"

Sakura briefly lost track of events as she was sent sprawling from whatever had hit her, her head cracking against the table where Syaoran lay. The world went white with sharp pain as she crumpled to the ground.

"Hey! Get up!"

"Help her!"

Something else hit her then, causing her to cry out as she struggled to regain her senses. A strong hand clamped itself roughly around her arm, pulling her up, and she fought to get free, but she was too dazed and her attacker too strong. "Let go! Let go!"

"Sakura!"

"Get up, you heretic!" came the gruff voice of the man who had her. As her vision cleared, she could see him leaning over her--dark-haired with a moustache and a scraggly beard, wearing deep red robes and carrying a sword in his other hand. He was scowling, his expression dangerous.

"No!" she yanked her arm back again, but he would not let go, and she found herself being hauled to her feet and pulled away from the table. "_No_!" she screamed, even as another man grabbed her other arm, yelling at her, insulting her.

_I can't let them have me. Not now, not when I was so close! _

"Sakura!"

She could see Daeron among the robed men, fighting, and Mei, Kurogane, and Fye. They were all looking her way, yelling to her, but she had been knocked away from them, and they couldn't save her. The men were going to take her away!

"No..." she whispered one more time, turning her gaze from the men to let it rest on the figure that lay upon the table. She began fighting even harder. _They can't take me from him. They can't!_ "Syaoran-kun!"

One of the men pulled at her arm roughly, enough to bruise, and she couldn't see Syaoran anymore. They were leading her away, back towards the door, and from the quick glances she caught, it seemed only Kurogane and Mei were holding their own easily against the other attackers.

This was wrong, all wrong! She had been _there_, so close, right beside him! And now the door loomed closer and closer as the men pushed her, and she didn't think it would be long before her companions joined her. How could it have turned out this way?

_"Sakura!" _

She pulled up short, arms wrenched painfully as the guards continued to walk, half-dragging her. That voice...wasn't Fei's.

Something crashed behind her, and she cried out. One of the men released her arm and turned around to look, cursing loudly before the sound died out in a gurgle. The other man holding her let go quickly--just in time to be smashed in the face with someone's boot.

Syaoran's boot.

And before she knew it, Syaoran was pulling her against him, holding an arm around her protectively as he continued to fight off their attackers, kicking them forcefully but never so much as jerking her.

It was enough to make her cry with happiness.

"Syaoran-kun..."

He led her away from the fight as best he could, glancing at her with any second he could steal. "Princess, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine!" she replied immediately, "But what about you?" She could see the bruises and cuts all over his body and the way he flinched with every move he made. It made her heart ache, even through her joy.

He just smiled in response to her question--that warm smile that she had missed so much. "I will be fine." Her tears fell even faster.

And before she could say anything else, they were interrupted by a yell from Daeron. "Hey, if you're free now, how about a little help?" Both turned to find the boy held between two men, grinning through his own bruises and cuts as they dragged him away, kicking.

"Daeron-san!" Sakura yelled, pushing past her joy at seeing Syaoran moving again, forcing herself to focus on what was happening around them. "Syaoran-kun, we have to-"

He nodded before she had even finished, his eyes intent as he hurried them towards the struggling young man. Someone else jumped ahead of them, though, and Syaoran pulled up quickly as Kurogane jerked his head towards the shield.

"Help the woman, I've got this."

"Kurogane-san..."

"_Now_!"

Syaoran didn't need to be told twice, and just as quickly they were heading towards Mei, who was still standing beside the body of Sakura's spirit guide. Fei was trying his hardest to help her fight, but no matter what he did, the phantom could not so much as touch the people surrounding the silver-haired woman.

With Syaoran beside her, Sakura felt a pang of guilt. What had allowed Syaoran to wake up, but left Fei, who was trying so hard, still nothing more than a lifeless body?

"How do we get him free?" Mei demanded the minute Syaoran and Sakura were close enough to hear her.

_"Mei, don't...don't worry about me so much! They won't hurt me. But you...you..." _

Syaoran stayed focused on the enemies at first, holding Sakura close as he sent kicks their way. Mei was using vines to trip them, and she continued as he fought, though her expression was tight. She obviously felt little concern for her own safety at the moment.

And there was one other who also wanted the answer to Mei's question.

_"How...how do I get free?" _Fei asked softly, giving up his efforts to fight and moving closer to Sakura so he could talk to her. _"I...I want to help! Please, does...does he know how to get free?" _

Sakura frowned, biting her lip at his words. "Syaoran-kun..." she whispered, not wanting to distract him during a battle.

_But this is what Fei-san and Mei-san want most. The guards won't just stop for us to help them! _

"What's wrong, princess?" he asked, stealing a glance in her direction as he sent out another kick.

Sakura started to ask when another attacker came, but Syaoran quickly dealt with the man, knocking him down with a swift kick to the chest while Mei bound him in vines. Before she lost the chance to ask again, Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him farther from the fight and closer to Fei's body.

"Syaoran-kun, how did you get free?"

He blinked at that, a slightly confused look passing over his face. When he spoke, his voice was apologetic. "I don't know, Princess. I could hear when you all came in, but I couldn't move, and then everything started to fade. And then I heard you cry out, and..." He paused a moment, and she thought she saw him blush. "I heard you, and I knew you were in danger, and I just acted."

_"So he freed himself...?" _Fei asked, but Sakura was sure the spirit was only talking to himself. _"Because he was worried, he freed himself...?" _

"Was there anything else, Syaoran-kun?" she persisted, looking to the spirit in concern. He was obviously doing everything he could to get free. If there was some extra little detail, something she could use to help Fei...

"...I'm not sure." The boy frowned, his eyes narrowing. "There was _something_ there, though. I felt some kind of strong energy, but I couldn't find it. I don't know what it was."

"Sakura?" came Mokona's soft voice from where he was pressed into her clothing, drawing both their attention even as Syaoran continued to keep their enemies at bay. But he froze at the sight of the creature. "Mokona, your eyes! Is the princess's feather...?"

"It's here! Right here."

The young man's eyes narrowed in determination at that. "We have to find it."

"But Syaoran-kun-!" Sakura protested immediately. She gasped when she realized what she'd just done, putting a hand to her mouth.

He just frowned at her in concern, however, asking gently, "Princess? What is it?"

Sakura glanced at the phantom beside her, his expression strained with concentration as he fought to free himself as Syaoran had. She then looked at his body, still prone on the table as green energy ran from him to the dome full of people. "Fei-san... He can't get free, even though he's fighting as hard he can."

Syaoran frowned, looking at the young man's body as well. He did not question how his princess knew that he was fighting, but simply moved closer to the table, all but ignoring the last of the enemies as the others continued to fend them off. "Then we need to free him," he stated.

"_I'm sorry..._" The phantom's voice was choked with tears and effort. "_I...I want to be free. I want to be free!" _

"It's okay, Fei-san," the princess replied softly, watching as Syaoran stood looking thoughtfully at the body. "We'll help you." She smiled with the words, both because she believed them and because she knew he would hear it in her voice. _Syaoran-kun will find a way. _

"Mokona," the young man spoke up suddenly, drawing her attention from the phantom as the princess looked to him hopefully. His gaze was fixed on the green light now, still flowing from Fei to the dome.

_The dome...of people! _

"Can you tell where the feather is?" he asked, even as the question formed in his princess's mind.

The small white creature nodded, expression serious. "Mokona feels it from inside the shield."

"Then we have to go in and get it," Syaoran said, taking a step closer to the dome, arms reaching out as Sakura and Fei both cried out to stop him. He turned to look at the princess, and she shook her head.

"You can't just touch it," she said quickly. "You might get caught again."

"But we don't know that-"

She cut him off with another shake of her head. "Please believe me, we have to find another way." _There **has** to be another way! Fei-san, Mei-san, Daeron-san...we have to help them all!_

Syaoran hesitated a moment and started to say something when Fei suddenly walked up behind him, stopping in front of the dome and reaching out to touch it.

"Fei-san!"

The spirit turned to look at her at her cry of alarm, a soft smile on his face. _"If I'm already trapped, it can't hurt. I'll... I'll help Mei. I will."_ And then he was gone through the dome before she could say anything else to stop him.

"What happened, Princess?" Syaoran asked as Sakura fearfully watched where the phantom had disappeared.

"Fei-san...went _in_," she breathed.

_Can he really do something from in there? Fei-san...please be okay. _

Syaoran nodded in understanding, not even asking how she knew what she did. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around his princess as she watched, his touch warm and reassuring. She leaned into it.

They waited together then, Mei, Daeron, Fye, and Kurogane all coming up behind the two when the last of their assailants had been disabled.

"What are we all waiting around here for?" the samurai asked sourly.

"Aww, Kurorin doesn't want to help the people?" Fye teased.

"Shut up."

Sakura ignored the exchange, trying to pierce the wall of the dome to find Fei. It was difficult--there were so many people in there, all distorted and blurry from the shield. She wanted to help them all.

Daeron as well was watching the shield, his eyes narrowed. She wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he said nothing and she didn't feel right to ask him. They'd all done so much for her already--Kurogane seemed uninjured, but Fye had a cut along his arm, Mei was exhausted, and Daeron had bruises along one side of his face. And all she had done was stand there and not help.

She wanted to say something to them, to break the silence somehow, but there was a gasp and everyone's eyes turned to the figure on the table.

Fei's eyes were open.

"Fei!" Mei was by his side in an instant, running her hands over his face and chest. Fei didn't seem to realize she was there at first, his breathing heavy. "Fei, how...?"

Finally, he turned his head towards her voice, a small smile on his face as he raised a hand and laid it against her shoulder, then traced up her neck to her cheek. "Mei...?"

"Yes, it's me," she said, her voice uncharacteristically soft. "But how did you get free?"

"...Help," he said softly, then craned his neck as though searching for the others. "There was an elf girl... She helped me."

Beside Sakura, Daeron froze. The auburn-haired girl turned to look at him, confused. His expression was strained, but there was something almost like hope in his eyes.

She thought she understood why he had been looking at the sphere, now.

But before anyone could say anything more, there was a resounding _crack_, and as they all stared in awe, the large dome of green energy began to _split open_. The energy crackled wildly at the disruption, sending out sparks along the cracks that marred it. An instant later, it shattered as if the energy had been so many shards of glass, fading into nothing as they flew away.

For a moment there was nothing but stunned silence, finally broken by the cheer of a magician. "Hyuu hyuu!"

"What...what happened?" Fei cried, blind eyes wide as he struggled to pull himself up. "Was that...is it _gone_?" His own tone was a mixture of hope and disbelief.

"Yes," Mei stated immediately, keeping one hand against his chest to try to still him as she took his hand in hers with the other, "It's gone, Fei. You got rid of it."

The young man smiled, but he shook his head. "No. _She_ did. She...she had to free herself, too. Just like I did..."

Daeron stepped forward then, and Sakura watched him with a smile as he stared at the people lying all over the floor, the first of them just now beginning to stir.

"Tika...?"

A girl no older than Daeron raised her head, long dark hair falling in her face, but Sakura could still see the smile that lit up her features. Daeron immediately hurried towards her, falling to the ground beside her and hugging her tightly. The young princess couldn't hear what they were saying, but didn't think it mattered, either.

As it was, her hand found Syaoran's, gripping it tightly. Her stomach leaped and a warm feeling spread through her heart when he squeezed her hand back.

"While this is a lovely scene," Kurogane interrupted loudly, calling the attention of Mei and Daeron, "this isn't the place to do it."

"Kurogane-san is right," Syaoran said quickly, stepping forward but still holding Sakura's hand. "We still have to find Princess Sakura's feather." He turned to the little creature hiding in Sakura's shirt. "Mokona?"

"It's here, but--"

"Excuse me..." a soft voice interrupted, and they all turned to Daeron and the girl. He had his arms wrapped around her shoulders, supporting her, as they made their way slowly towards Sakura. All around them other people were waking slowly. "I...I think I have what you're looking for."

Sakura watched as they approached, eyes widening in surprise--and delight. There were two things about this girl, Tika, that struck her immediately. The first was the white feather held carefully in both her hands. The second was the way her abdomen protruded, just slightly, and explained everything the princess had ever wondered about Daeron and the girl. "Thank you," she cried, her heart overflowing with happiness--not just for the feather, but for all the people here who she now held dear, and the happiness that they had regained. "Thank you..."

Daeron grinned at her. "Well, aren't you gonna take it after all this time?"

The princess smiled, and Syaoran gave her hand a squeeze before letting it go so she could reach out to take the feather.

* * *

_She was pacing, back and forth, back and forth, biting at her lip in worry. They were late! And she'd overheard her brother and father talking about something bad happening--what if they'd been caught in it?_ _What if he was hurt? _

But...who is he...?

_Her brother yelled at her when she wouldn't come inside, even though it was freezing out, past dark, and everyone else was asleep. But she didn't care, because she was going to wait and make sure they were all alright!_

_And then she saw the lights in the distance, and her heart sped up. _

Why...?

_"Fujitaka-san!" she called happily, her heart leaping as she ran down to meet the older man. "I'm so happy you and ------- are alright! Father said there was an accident!" _

The older man smiled down at her, laying a hand atop something that wasn't there. "It's alright now, princess. Everything is fine."

She laughed happily and clasped her hands before her chest.

But... Why is he always alone...?

_And the vision faded into blackness._

* * *

Sakura awoke quickly, startled. "Where...?" 

"We're back at our place," Mei said quietly, and as Sakura looked around, she could make out the rock walls and dim lighting of the cavern she'd stayed at earlier.

"Princess, how are you feeling?" came Syaoran's voice then, and she turned to give a smile to soften his concerned face.

"I'm just fine," she replied, watching happily as he relaxed, smiling back at her now. But then she gasped. "But what about everyone else? What happened?" Desperately, she began struggling to recall where she had been when she had fallen asleep and why she had passed out this time.

"Please don't...don't worry anymore, Sakura," interrupted a new voice, "We're all fine now, thanks...thanks to you."

The princess's eyes widened at those words, but not because the voice was unfamiliar. She knew exactly who had spoken, but she had never heard him sound quite like that.

_Fei-san...he's not a phantom anymore! _She blinked, thinking again, and breaking out in a smile as her memories came rushing back--including a new one. _No...I do remember what happened. The feather, everyone breaking free--all of that was real! _

The princess turned to smile at the brown-eyed young man. He was sitting next to Mei, the woman's hands over one of his and a faint smile on her face. Sakura didn't think she'd ever seen the woman look so content.

But, remembering that Fei could not see her, she reached forward to set her hand on his unoccupied one. "You freed yourself, Fei-san," she reminded him gently, and she smiled warmly at the surprise in his blind eyes--and the tiny hint of pride.

"We all owe you thanks," Daeron cut in from her other side. Tika sat with him, nearly in his lap, although neither seemed too worried about such an open display of affection. "Don't act like you didn't do anything."

"Daeron-san..."

He grinned and reached out, tapping a finger playfully against her forehead. "Don't worry about it. And don't argue with us, either."

"Quite right," Fye said, his smile wide beneath his bright blue eyes. "I think this calls for a celebration, don't you, Kurowanwan?"

"Don't talk to me."

"Don't worry, Kurotan, we won't get drunk this time!"

"Mokona wants to get drunk!"

Sakura watched, smiling, as Kurogane threw a bowl at Fye's head, Mokona dancing atop the samurai's head even as he did so. It really was great to be all together again. After losing the two in Shura country, she hadn't known what they would do. Knowing they would be traveling together again lightened her heart considerably.

"Are they always like this?" The princess turned at the unfamiliar voice, smiling as Tika moved to sit beside her. "Your friends, I mean."

"Every day," Syaoran answered, although he, too, was smiling.

"It's fine as long as they _don't break anything_!" Mei stated, raising her voice significantly for the last part and giving the two a pointed look. Kurogane simply "tched" in response, and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, not like we have to worry about it much longer," Daeron interrupted, coming up beside Sakura as well and sitting behind Tika, gently beginning to rub her back.

The princess blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Ah...you don't...you don't know?" Fei asked in surprise at her question, looking at Mei uncertainly.

The young woman shifted uncomfortably. "We had other things on our minds." The blind boy frowned. "But!" she plowed on quickly, watching Fei's expression more than the girl she was addressing, "We're about to move back into town, thanks to your help. Those bastards can't do anything against us now that their shield's been busted! And by heretics, no less. They will _never_ get past this one." She broke out in a grin, which got wider as Fei smiled, too.

But Sakura just looked at her, even more confused than ever now.

"Ah...Mei-san?" Syaoran interrupted politely, giving Sakura's hand a squeeze as he spoke. The princess smiled. Syaoran was always so good at talking to people and getting information. She didn't think she could ever be forward and polite enough at the same time like he was. "If you wouldn't mind, do you think you could explain everything that happened?"

"Mokona wants to know, too!" the creature suddenly interrupted, momentarily stealing everyone's attention as he came bounding over to the group, jumping into the startled princess's arms.

Once they got over their surprise and amusement, Mei paused a moment, glancing at Fei before she looked back at Syaoran. "A while back," she started, her voice a little tight, "the priesthood came up with this idea that would help us fight off this bad weather we'd been having. For the past few years, crops have been dying and things have gotten bleak. So when they told us they could cure the earth, the village responded happily."

"Except for my people," Daeron commented, still sitting slightly behind Tika. "Not that we've ever had much say, but that's something different entirely."

"Not just your people," Mei cut in, giving her friend a look. "Some of us didn't approve either." By 'some of us,' Sakura could tell exactly who she meant. "But no one wanted to believe things couldn't be fixed. So the priests made that shield and have been using people to fuel it since then."

Syaoran frowned, but it was Fye who spoke. The magician was once again seated, Mokona sitting happily in his arms. "And I take it Fei-kun was a focal point for that shield?" The blind man paused, looking uncomfortable, before he nodded and began to stutter out an apology. "Ahh, that's alright," Fye interrupted. "Everything turned out okay, after all."

"But-"

"So that means we can go, right?" Kurogane growled out, face nearly hidden by his black cloak as he sat in his usual hunched position in a corner.

"Aww, Kurowanwan doesn't want to spend more time with Meichama?" Two bowls went flying toward the magician this time.

"What was that about breaking bowls, Mei?" Daeron asked, grinning.

"Shut up."

"But Kurogane-san is right," Sakura spoke up when she noticed that Syaoran was about to say something. She would be the one to help her journey this time, even if she didn't really want to leave her friends yet either. "We found my feather, and everything here is okay now, so we should go."

"You...you have to leave already?" Fei asked, looking unhappy, "But I...I mean...will you come back sometime?"

Sakura smiled at him, though the expression was a little sad. "Someday," she promised. _We've met so many wonderful friends on this journey. When it's done, I do want to see them all again. _

And maybe then...I can go back home.

"So," Daeron piped up, standing and helping Tika to her feet. "I agree with Fye. Before you leave, we definitely need to have a party. We don't have much here, but let's enjoy it while we got time."

Sakura nodded happily at that suggestion, beaming. It couldn't hurt to stay just a bit longer, could it? "Yes!"

* * *

The next morning dawned brightly, the small village and the surrounding land lit up with a warm orange glow. Sakura stood at the mouth of the cave, surprisingly awake considering how late everyone had stayed up. Beside her, Syaoran looked the worse for wear, and she had the sinking suspicion he hadn't slept very well. 

"Syaaaaoran can siiiiing!" Mokona sang happily, the little creature bounding across the floor of the cave to join the two, though he continued to bounce around their feet when he got there, still singing, "And spiiiin! Like a Syaaaaoran balloooon!"

The boy reddened at those words, and Sakura couldn't help but laugh, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Oi, manjuu," came another voice as the samurai stepped out of the shade of the cave, ducking his head as he stepped into the light. "You're too loud for this early in the morning!"

"Kuroriiin can only sleeeep!" Mokona continued his song, dancing around the dewy grass heedless of the other's ire, though he was obviously aware of his presence.

Kurogane growled a warning, but before he could say anything else, Fye appeared, draping an arm over the other man's shoulder and grinning widely. "Mokona is right, Kurorin. You weren't very fun."

"Shut up!"

"Ah, you guys're loud," Daeron said, rubbing his eyes as he stepped into view. He looked no better than Syaoran, hair a mess and dark circles beneath his eyes. "Wake up the whole cave why don'tcha."

"Good morning Daeron-san." Sakura's voice was bright, and the dark-haired man gave her a wane smile. "...Is everyone else asleep? We're sorry to have woken you."

He shrugged. "Tika's still sleeping. I didn't bother to look at what Mei and Fei were doing."

Fye's smile twitched into a bit of a smirk. "We should probably let them be for now."

The princess blinked at his words. "Oh, are they already awake? There's breakfast inside for them..."

"Ah, that's all right, princess," Syaoran quickly interrupted, his eyes a little wide as he looked at the expression on Fye's face, "I'm sure they'll see it."

Sakura frowned slightly, feeling like she was missing something, but then she nodded. "Okay. I just hope they get up soon..."

_We have to leave soon, and I can't go without saying good-bye..._

"It doesn't matter," Kurogane muttered, throwing Fye off his shoulder. "We're leaving."

"Aww, Kurorin, you're so mean!"

"Shut _up_!"

"I'll let them know," Daeron promised, ignoring the ensuing fight as he moved to stand by Sakura and Syaoran. He smiled sleepily and reached out a hand towards the other boy. Syaoran took it without pausing, a small smile gracing his own face. "But Kurogane is right, and you have to go."

"Thank you for your help, Daeron-san," Syaoran said, releasing his hand. He turned to look at Sakura, mouth open to say something, but she shook her head, sad.

"But we can't go without saying goodbye ourselves! That's not right."

"Then it's a good thing for you we're all ears, princess."

Sakura turned in delighted surprise at the sound of the voice, finding the young woman just emerging from the darkness of the cave, Fei right behind her, his hand held tightly in hers. Mei looked very composed, her hair even done up in the same braid as before. Fei, on the other hand, was looking decidedly rumpled--as much if not more so than Syaoran and Daeron--but the almost-surprised smile on his face said that whatever the reason for his current appearance, it made him very happy.

"Good morning...Sakura," he greeted cheerfully.

The princess couldn't help smiling at the sound of his voice, as real now as anyone else's. "Good morning, Mei-san, Fei-san. I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Yeah, well, wouldn't want you to leave thinking we're as lazy as some people." Mei grinned as she spoke.

"Was that meant for someone in particular, Mei?" Daeron asked slowly, eyeing the other woman. "'Cause I'm right here, and I was here _first_."

"Everyone's heeeere!" Mokona sang happily, jumping down onto Syaoran's shoulder.

"But, Tika-san..." Sakura started, looking at all the gathered people. "We should say goodbye to her, too!"

"Daeron-san said she was sleeping," Syaoran reminded her gently. "I'm sure he'll tell her we said goodbye."

"I will," the long-eared man said, smiling. "So you can all-"

"Or they can tell me themselves," a soft voice said. As Sakura looked up, the dark-haired girl slowly emerged from the cave, a hand held over her stomach and the other up to shield her eyes. "...It's so bright out here..."

"Tika-san! Good morning!" Sakura greeted, smiling brightly. _They're all here. Good! Now...we can say good-bye properly._

"I think that's about our cue to exit," Fye stated before she could say anything, smiling as he stepped away from the cave, "Don't you, Kuropuu?"

"Stay away from me."

"Awww, Kuropin, you shouldn't be in a bad mood just because you have to say good-bye to Meichama!"

"...you know, if you want me to break a bowl on you, I could go get one right now."

Sakura smiled a little sadly at all the friends who were gathered as Syaoran took her hand, leading her over to where Fye stood. Kurogane followed, arms crossed over his chest.

"Thank you for everything," Syaoran said once they reached the magician, Sakura's hand still held in his.

"Anytime," Daeron replied, waving and putting an arm around his lover's shoulder. She waved as well, a small smile gracing her face.

"Please be safe."

"We will," Sakura assured.

"And stay out of trouble!" Mei added, grinning even as she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back against Fei.

"Y-yes. I hope...I hope your journey goes well..." Fei brought one hand up to Mei's shoulder, waving the other a bit vaguely as he smiled at the group.

"Thank you!" Sakura started, but before she could say more, Mokona jumped up off of Syaoran's shoulder, mouth opening and wings spreading out from his back. The wind picked up around them, and suddenly Fye was there, hugging them tightly, an arm around Kurogane as well.

"Take care," he called happily, waving his hand up and down, arm still draped over Syaoran and Sakura. "Kurotan will miss you, too"!

Sakura heard Kurogane's voice pipe up in reply, but his words were lost in the wind and the sound of Mokona's shout as the creature began to draw them in, in an instant bringing them away from this world and to the space that lay between it and their next destination.

In the darkness of space, Syaoran tightened his grip on her hand, and she looked over at him.

"...Thank you," he said softly.

Sakura squeezed his hand back in reply and smiled. She was sad to leave her friends on this world, but she was so happy that they were all back together. And, most of all, she was happy that, for once, she had gotten to protect the one she loved most.


End file.
